


The Hinting Game

by avaalons



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: Chris has been dropping hints all over the place, he's just waiting for you to pick them up.





	The Hinting Game

  
In hindsight, you realised the hints had been coming for a while but it had just taken you some time to realise it. Thinking back, the first time, you were both at a Patriots game. Chris had dragged you to the merchandise shop at the stadium and while he spent the obligatory amount of time fawning over sweatshirts and deciding which one he should buy this time, his attention eventually turned to the kids section, his eye caught by an infant-sized romper type garment. ‘No. 2 Patriots Fan’ was in big writing taking up most of the space on the front but in brackets underneath: ’(but only because my dad is No. 1)’.

He held it up on its little hanger and looked at you which an open-mouthed expression of excited surprise. 

‘Babe… how adorable and perfect is this?’

You just raised an eyebrow in a ‘my boyfriend’s such a dork’ kind of way and replied nonchalantly, ‘Yeah it’s cute. It’s a bit small for you though. Shame there’s no really little ones in our circle at the moment.’

***

The second time, you’d both been at a friends’ house, a couple that lived nearby. Well, they were Chris’ friends really, but you’d crossed over into mutual friend territory over the last couple of years: Chris had known the husband for years, since he first moved to LA and and you and his wife had become pretty close, bonding over basically being female and being in LA. And having dorks for other halves. 

You were all in the back yard after dinner, nursing beers, chatting as the sun went down and watching their gorgeous four year old daughter running around with the family dog. Chris eventually got pulled into the ruckus and he spent a good half an hour playing frisbee, chasing, being chased, being a monster, being a prince. 

When he lightly jogged back to his seat, worn out, he sank down next to you and pulled you close, whispering in your ear.

'We need to get ourselves one of those.’

'I’m not sure Dodger would take to another dog in the house, he’s too spoiled and used to being on his own now.’

He just chuckled lowly in your ear, planted a kiss against your temple and said, 'Yeah, you’re probably right.’

***

The third time, you’d been in Boston, visiting Chris’ mom and sisters. He was coming to the end of filming stint and had been away from home for a while. The women in his family had invited you out to Boston for a girls’ weekend. It had been arranged that Carly would pick you up from the airport and take you to her house where Shanna and Lisa would be waiting. Carly’s husband was going to take the kids for the weekend while you went to the spa but you were all going to spend the afternoon at Carly’s until her husband was home from work.

Miles launched himself at you when you walked through the door and you scooped him up, whirling him around until he was giggling uncontrollably. Then you picked him up and settled him on your hip for a proper hello. He wrapped one little hand around the back of your neck while he told you excitedly about his new space theme bedroom that was in the process of being completed. He wriggled to get down so he could run upstairs to fetch his new night light to show you. 

As his eager footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs, you turned to find all three of Chris’ female family members looking at you with interest.

'What?! Have I got something on me?’ you looked down at your clothes quickly, trying to find something that would explain their attention.

'Nothing,’ Shanna told you with a smile, 'That just really suits you.’

You were just wearing a lightweight tshirt dress, close fitting but stretchy so it was comfortable for the plane journey. You didn’t think it was anything special but you thanked her just the same.

***

The fourth time, it was from Robert Downey Jr, of all people. So barely even a hint at all. It was at a Marvel thing, you were Chris’ plus one, as you always were when you were available, and Chris was networking for a moment. You weren’t exactly out of your depth: you knew a few people dotted about and Cobie Smulders was nice enough to keep you company with a long awaited catch up. Robert appeared at your elbow to say hello and greet you with a kiss on each cheek. 

'Long time no see,’ he remarked after the initial greeting was over.

'I know, it has been far too long. Nice to see everyone.’

'Yeah, it’s not a bad bunch, is it?’ he looked around the room before turning his attention back to you, 'In fact, it’s been so long, I expected you two to be parents by now.’

You almost choked on your drink as you spluttered out a laugh, 'What?! Where would you get that idea?’

'Oh, don’t be bashful. We all know Evans is chomping at the bit to be a dad. He’s the last one standing out of us, he needs some responsibility in his life,’ there was a grin and a gentle clap on your shoulder before he moved away to talk with some other guests arriving and you were left frozen to the spot, feeling like you’d been floored by this new information. You looked over to where Chris stood in a group, laughing and chatting casually, one hand in his pocket. 

God, you loved him. So much. But were you ready to have a child together? You weren’t married, or even engaged… but, you supposed, that didn’t matter much these days, and you did have a house together. You knew that kids were on the cards but you always thought it was a distant plan for the 'future’, whenever the future happened to roll around. Did he actually want to have a baby with you _now_? The idea planted, you suddenly felt excitement swell in your belly and you glanced down, imagining it swelling for real: a round, taut bump housing a growing infant that had Chris’ eyes and your smile. 

You thought back over the last few months: Chris’ new found love of novelty baby clothes; playing with your friends’ daughter (so it wasn’t a new dog that he wanted to add to the family); Shanna’s comment about that 'suiting’ you, which you now realised was about you and Miles, not the plain t-shirt dress you were wearing. It all added up.

He really did want to be a dad now: he knew it, his family knew it, his friends and colleagues you knew it… he was just waiting on you. 

He caught your eye across the room and smiled widely, ceasing to listen to whatever conversation was going on around him. You smiled back, wondering if he could tell what a huge revelation you’d just had in the middle of his work event. 

You figured the ball was in your court and you knew just what to do.

***

'Hey sweetheart, I’m home!’ Chris always called out when he arrived, as if Dodger’s manic rattling of paws and claws on the hardwood flooring wasn’t enough to give it away. It was cute and you knew he revelled in the domesticity of it all.

You were in the study and quickly hid the items you’d been using to wrap his present back in the desk drawer where they belonged. You picked up the parcel and went out to greet him. He met you half way in the hall and swooped you in for a kiss before realising you had something in your hands.

'Hey hey, what’s this?’ he asked, eyeing the package wrapped in yellow and white striped paper.

'I got you something,’ you told him coyly.

'A present? For me? But why?’ he held his hand to his chest, indicating himself in surprise. 

'Just a little something that I saw and made me think of you.’

You held it out and he took it from you, 'Can I open it now?’

'Of course!’

He ran a finger under the edge of the paper, curiosity written all of his face, pulling up the tape. 

Inside was a cardboard box and he glanced at you with a half grin, clearly wondering what you’d been getting up to. 

He set the box on the side table next to him in the hall and opened up the lid to find a lot of white tissue paper. 

'Babe, what is going on here?’

'Just open it, you’ll see,’ you could barely contain your excitement.

He began the process of opening the layers of tissue until he got to the item at the bottom, pulling it out and holding it up in front on him to have a good look. He was extremely confused, you knew that much, but you gave him a second just to take it all in and read the note you’d attached to the material with a safety pin.

You kept your gaze on his face, letting out a laugh as you watched him shift from confusion to shock and joy. His eyes were wide, mouth in an O, and he turned his head slowly to look at you.

'Really?!’ was the only word he managed at first.

'Really,’ you nodded, laughing again, feeling tears (happy ones!) prick your eyes. 

'Sweetheart… this is the best present I have ever had. Ever!’ he pulled you close, the present still bunched in one hand, leaning in to you to kiss you slowly, full of love.

'Can we start now?’ he grinned against your mouth.

'Well, I didn’t take my pill today…’ you almost whispered, your arms wrapped around his neck.

He whooped and laughed, 'Best get to practising then!’

He held up his present again, looking at it in joyful wonder. The tiny Patriots romper that he’d held you for you to see in the store, with a note attached in your best loopy handwriting.

_I think it’s about time we made someone to wear this._


End file.
